


Scaredy's Sex Corner (ABDL)

by MammothMutt



Category: Scaredy Squirrel (Cartoon)
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MammothMutt/pseuds/MammothMutt
Summary: a short little fanfic parodying "Scaredy Squirrel's Safety Corner" Segment!
Kudos: 2





	Scaredy's Sex Corner (ABDL)

Dave: ♪ It’s Scaredy Squirrel’s Safety Corner.‘Cause Scaredy’s in a corner and he’s safe!”♪

(Scene: Scaredy’s bedroom)

Scaredy: *wearing a pink bathrobe*“Today’s Safety Corner is for the adults at home watching this, so don’t let your kids see this one… no really.”  
*a few seconds of silence* “  
Are they gone yet?”  
*a few more seconds of silence* “Good!”

Dave: “What’s with the robe?”

Scaredy: “I’m glad you asked!”  
*takes off his robe, revealing a diaper*  
“Because in today’s Safety Corner, we’re doing something different. Do you ever feel turned on by-”

(Paddy then appears out of nowhere)

Paddy: “Alright, let’s do this you filthy squirrel!”

Scaredy: “Paddy, what are you doing here?”

Paddy: *while taking off his clothes, surprisingly also wearing a diaper*“What do ya think I’m doing here, squirrel?”

(Paddy then pushes Scaredy onto his bed)

Scaredy: “Paddy, what are you-” *starts getting his cock rubbed by Paddy, which makes him softly moan*

Paddy: “I’ve always wanted to do this…” *he then jacks himself off in his diaper*

Scaredy: “This isn’t what I had in mind for today… You might wanna slow down there…”

Paddy: “I’mjust getting started…” *he then starts to diaper-grind the squirrel*

Scaredy: *blushes a whole lot*

Paddy: “You squirrels love getting horny, huh?”

Scaredy: *starts moaning a bit more* “What makes you say that?”

Paddy: *points to the squirrel’s  
diaper tent*

Dave: *comes out in front of the camera* “Diapers are just as useful as wearing condoms… and they both make for safer sex!”

Scaredy: *as he’s getting plowed*“I don’t know... if you’re right on that... Dave.”

Paddy: “Had enough there, Scare?”

Scaredy: “N-no…”

Paddy: “Good! Because we’re not finished yet!” *Paddy then proceeds to diaperfuck Scaredy missionary style, which arouses him greatly*

Scaredy: *moaning* “Oh…sweet acorns…”

Paddy: “Yeah…you like that, don’t ya?” *starts fucking him fast as shit*“Mmmf…”

Scaredy: *moans some more*“Paddy…I don’t think I can hold it much longer!”

(The squirrel and ferret have both reached their climaxing point)

Paddy: *cries in pleasure*“Oh…fuck!” *starts cumming really hard in his diaper*

Scaredy: “Ah,Paddy!” *starts cumming in his diaper as well*

Paddy: *breathes exhaustedly*

Scaredy: *exhausted from the sex* “You’repretty good, Paddy…”

Paddy: “Th-thanks…”

(Paddy then proceeds to snuggle Scaredy)

(Moans can be heard from Dave, who had been jacking off in a corner this whole time)

Dave :“This might be… the best Safety Corner... we’ve ever done”

Scaredy: “Yeah…you got that right.”

*The screen then cuts out and says...”WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE STAND BY.”*

END


End file.
